This application relates to a multiple use utility cart having interchangeable units for converting the cart from one use to another.
There are many utility carts in commercial and home use. Each cart is designed for a specific purpose and is generally useful for one purpose only. Hence one cart may be useful for janitorial purpose, for gardening tools, for linens, as a luggage carrier, as an audio-visual cart, as a catering service cart, as an athletic equipment caddy, as a dolly for bulk materials, as a baby stroller, as a service cart, as a shopping cart, as a tool stand, as a trash collector, and the like, but not for a combination of any two or more uses.
It is highly disadvantageous to have multiple carts each of which is useful for one purpose only. Each cart is only in use when the need arises and is in storage the majority of the time. It is usually not econimical for small businesses and residential dwellings to have a multiplicity of carts. Even in larger businesses changing from one cart to another can be bothersome and time consuming.